Retribution
by Byakko Kitsunetsuki
Summary: Sequel to Punishment. Sasuke goes out on his first mission outside of the village with Naruto and both of them get into trouble.


***IMPORTANT NOTICE!*** As of 1/28/15, this story has been EDITED to abide the FFN guidelines. To view the entire, unedited and much better version, links are available on my profile.

I am abiding by FFN ratings and removing-anything overtly dark or violent, and the scenes of complete and unrepentant smut that are considered MA, from this site. I do this in order to protect reviews linked to my stories and account that I want to keep from anyone with an email account, hate for my stories, and want my account banned for whatever their weak excuses may be.

**Warnings:** Contains adult language, themes, and suggestions. It is not suitable for anyone below the age of 16 per FFN guidelines.

* * *

><p>'<em>Sasuke where are you<em>?'

The mission was supposed to be easy, a high C rank. They were supposed to get some snot nosed son of some diplomat from his home in Konoha to his private home in the cliffs of a mountain. The road was long and full of thieves but it was hardly a mission for him and Naruto.

This was Sasuke's first mission outside of the village in years and even now, months after receiving his Konoha headband again, the Hokage still ordered that the Uchiha had to have an escort. Sasuke had been dreading having an escort watching him but he was gladly surprised when it had been Naruto. As long as it was the Dobe, Sasuke didn't mind that much. A few hours into their trip, which felt like weeks to Sasuke because the way the kid and Naruto had been fighting, not just bandits, but a band of rogue ninjas attacked them.

Sasuke had reacted purely on instinct, activating his Sharingan and killing two of the ninjas instantly with kunai to the head. Naruto had grabbed the kid and taken off running, leaving several dozen clones to deal with the ninjas he left in his wake. Half a dozen jutsu were activated at once, leaving Sasuke overwhelmed for a second. Snapping out of it, he ducked under a barrage of kunai and shadow kunai alike he stabbed at one of the ninja but he moved quicker than Sasuke anticipated, the sharp edge caught only the man's black garb and tore through it.

"Sasuke!" The Uchiha heard his name get called out by several of the clones but he already knew what they were trying to tell him. Someone had cast a genjutsu, Sasuke could see a few of the clones moving around crazily, caught in it. The Sharingan saw right through it though; he dodged several spikes of ice just shooting from the ground and quickly made the hand signals for his favorite move.

"Chidori!" Sasuke cried out. His palm glowing and growing warm with the energy of lightning concentrated in his hand. Making quick work of two more ninja who were not as fast as the one before he turned around to look at the scene in front of him.

Bunshins of Naruto were distracting three of the rogues; the real Naruto was making quick work of the only other ninja left. Pulling out several shuriken, Sasuke aimed and threw them with exercised precision, killing or fatally wounding the three ninjas. He watched as Naruto knocked out the last remaining rogue and dispelled his clones, the blonde grinned cheekily at him as he picked up the unconscious man, starting to drag him over to the Uchiha.

"Yo Sasuke! Tie him up while I go get that bastard kid-whoa!" Naruto called out out as the earth beneath them began to shudder. The earth shook with a tremulous rumbling sound. Sasuke looked around wildly, the whole area they were standing in was holed with tunnels of chakra, all of it leading to something he hadn't seen before in the rush.

"Naruto get out of here! We-!" Sasuke didn't get a chance to finish as the ground beneath him caved and he fell as it swallowed around him, leaving him in a moving, rocky, and dark prison.

'_Sasuke! Talk to me Sasuke!'_ Naruto's voice echoed in the darkness, Sasuke had almost forgotten about the coms they were required to wear when he was out of the village. All around him there was a low rumbling of the earth taking him deeper and deeper.

"I'm a little busy Usuratonkachi." Sasuke growled into the com. With his Sharingan, he looked for a weak spot in his prison, it was to dark to see anything. He felt around with his hands, scowling angrily.

'_The guy disappeared Sasuke. After I get you I'm going to find him and beat the living shit out of him.' _Naruto sounded far away and worried, it made Sasuke's heart beat a little harder.

"Don't worry about me Dobe, just keep the kid safe. I'll meet you at the next stop." Sasuke tried to ease the blonde's worries; he forced chakra into his palm and blasted through his prison.

'_Sa-ke! –uk-'_ Naruto's broken voice came over the com, he was to far down for the coms to work. Sasuke was almost to busy figuring out where he was to hear the blonde on the com. He was completely blind in the dark and made hand signals for his signature Uchiha move.

"Katon!" Sasuke started, a bright light flashed before his eyes quickly and he instinctively squeezed his eyes shut. Somebody literally bowled into him, knocking him off his feet and to the ground. He took a punch to the face, knocking his head to the side and throwing him off guard as his jaw started throbbing. A second punch to the face was only pain to Sasuke, he tried to relax and let his eyes focus on his surroundings but another flash in front of his eyes blinded him. The body got off of him as several others grasped his arms and ankles, literally throwing him to his stomach.

Blood was pouring from his nose and it felt like he had split a lip, his mouth was full of blood. He spit it out, hopelessly aiming for one of his captors, there was no sound of disgust or softened sound of it hitting someone's clothes or skin. It resounded off the floor over the sound of his struggles. Sasuke struggled against those holding him but a kick to the head dazed him, they bound his hands behind his back and tied his feet together. There was a scratching sound before a dull light brightened what appeared a tunnel they where in. Seeing the fuzzy outlines of his captors, Sasuke tried to make out their faces, then a rustling sound attacked his ears and he was once again thrown into darkness.

They had put a bag over his head. Not the most unique way to blind but effective, Sasuke tested the binds of his wrists and ankles. They were secure, damn. His captors grabbed his armpits and pulled him up, a length of rope was placed under his arms and set taught. He was dropped again, the rope stopping his upper body a few inches above the ground and digging into his joints painfully. Sasuke had to stop himself from cursing as they started to drag him, his legs running against the ground painfully. Almost immediately, Sasuke let his senses, other than his eyes grow sensitive. The sound of feet, four pairs of them to be exact, walking both in front of him and behind. He could feel the rocks; they were warm, unlike naturally made caves, which were cold and almost damp.

This area was warm and dry, as if it were just made and still airing out from being drilled. The ambush had been planned, a few days in advance maybe. They had paid the others to ambush them, as a distraction. But they hadn't gone for the boy, of course they hadn't, Naruto had taken him to safety. Without the prize they had gone for the next best thing, him. Sasuke was their blackmail. It was a smart idea, but using Sasuke as the bait was not a good choice for their health. He let himself be dragged to wherever they were taking him; it would be better to know where he was before he beat their asses into oblivion. The floor was uneven and rocky, his feet bumping up and down, sharp little stabs of pain each time his heels caught on a jagged edge.

They walked for a few minutes before another pair of footsteps joined the others, making the total five. It was probably the man who dropped Sasuke into that hole in the ground; he would get what he deserved as soon as Sasuke knew where he was. It took another five minutes for them to reach their destination. Sasuke's arms were aching from being pulled into an uncomfortable position for so long but he would ignore it. It would have been worse if his arms had been pulled out of their sockets first.

When they reached the supposed destination, they gave one final tug and dropped Sasuke on his back, arms digging into his back painfully. Someone kicked the Uchiha in his side and he rolled with it, no ribs were cracked or broken but it would leave an ugly bruise that Naruto would bitch over. Someone walked up to him, closer to his head than the rest of his body, Sasuke tensed but it wasn't needed, the person stopped just in front of him and tugged at the bag off his head.

The first thing Sasuke could see was a fire. It was set down in front of him and his captors stood well behind it, their figures cloaked in shadows. He blinked rapidly, his eyes adjusting quickly; the person who had set down the fire was retreating backwards. It was a man, his hulking figure the only clue. A person behind Sasuke pulled him up by his collar and made him sit up. Glancing up Sasuke cringed and looked down again; the fire's heat licking at his face.

"Look what we have here." One of them said, deep and controlled, a man walked up behind him, his footsteps echoing. Sasuke listened hard, it seemed to be a circular room-he couldn't tell how large. The person behind him grabbed Sasuke's hair and pulled his head back up, making him look at four shadowy figures. A hand gripped Sasuke's headband at the knot, tightened and loosened. It came off with ease and was lifted off Sasuke's forehead, strap dangling before his eyes.

"The Uchiha?" Another asked. His voice was hoarse and raspy.

"They let him out of the village?" This time another person called out his voice annoyingly nasal. Sasuke scowled at where he thought the man was. The grip on his hair loosened then fell away completely; Sasuke lowered his head and watched a fifth shadow join the others from the corner of his eye.

"Look at this, clean plate on one side, scratched plate on the other." Deep said. He scoffed and tossed the headband back to Sasuke, it landed at his feet, scratched side up.

"We should just kill him." It was the second voice, raspy. Sasuke couldn't help himself, the fact they thought they could kill him. It was laughable and Sasuke found himself smirking.

"What are you smirking about?" Nasal yelled, screeching really. "You no good fucking coward, going back to a village after deserting it." The male came forward, kunai in hand. Thinking quickly Sasuke continued to smirk, he just hoped this would get him out of this situation unscathed.

"That's what everyone believes." Sasuke raised his head, he let out a dark chuckle, he could make out what Nasal looked like. Tall and skinny, crooked pinky finger wrapped around a kunai, he'd been through at least one interrogation with a fix like that. Nasal stopped, just out of the light of the fire.

"What does that mean?" A third voice spoke up, soft and shy. He was the quiet one of the group. Sasuke stifled his grin, making his act perfect.

"I fooled everyone in there, I fool everyone out here; it's the perfect plan that's what it means." Sasuke said darkly, he twisted his hands and played with the knots of the rope. "Go ahead, try to kill me." He picked the shuriken from his back pants pocket and swiftly cut it. He leaned back and spread his hands out on the floor below him, hiding the shuriken under his palm. The others in the room tensed, they hadn't heard the snapping of the rope.

"I'm going to get what I want whether you live or die." Sasuke spit out more blood from his mouth and pulled his legs up, bringing his hands to the knots and sliding the shuriken cleanly through the rope. As he stood up, he picked up his headband and stretched out his arms he listened to the first voice, Deep, talk.

"And ah, what is it you want?" Deep asked. Sasuke could hear him clearly now, the ringing in his ears had stopped. Deep was the man in the middle behind Nasal who still hadn't moved from where he stopped earlier. Quiet would be the smallest male on the left and Raspy in the middle on the right. The only person who hadn't spoken was the far right; Sasuke could only see that his arms were crossed. Keeping his act up, Sasuke smugly slid his hands behind his back and slid the kunai back into the secret pocket in his pants, seemingly dusting his ass off before he retied his headband on, the scratched surface cool against his forehead.

"To kill the future Hokage." Sasuke said slightly loudly, making it seem like he was proud to say the fact when in reality the lie made him want to puke. He could see some shifting between the four in the back.

"Who is that, Uchiha?" A new, fourth voice asked. Sasuke glanced over at the shadow, smirked as evilly as he could, the new voice was smooth and low and Sasuke named him, Smooth.

"The other brats' escort, Naruto Uzumaki." Sasuke said nonchalantly. "No doubt he'll be trying to find this place right now to save me." Nasal stepped back into the shadows, in shock.

"_He's_ the future Hokage?" Raspy said in shock, then he gave a hearty laugh, which he stopped short when Sasuke continued to grin. "You lie." Sasuke shook his head and pulled out a kunai, spinning it by the handle with ease.

"How would you know?" Sasuke asked. "The name of the next Hokage is kept secret from everyone except the Hokage, the next Hokage and anyone the next Hokage tells."

"Why would he come here, does he think the last remaining Uchiha too weak to handle himself?" Smooth asked. He seemed to be regarding Sasuke with much more care and suspicion than before. Sasuke narrowed his eyes angrily; trying to keep in character he rolled his eyes.

"I could beat you all easily, but the idiot is in _love_ with me," Sasuke made an emphasis on the word 'love' sarcastically. "Why spoil the perfect setup?" Sasuke asked.

"Perfect setup?" Quiet asked. Nasal stepped in between him and Deep. Raspy shifted his position.

"The love of his life taken hostage by rogue ninjas," Sasuke explained the situation, mocking it. "Unable to fight back, Naruto finds and fights them, only to die from a mortal wound, bleeding to death as he cut me free from my binds. A tragic ending of the future of Konoha." Sasuke let out a small laugh, shaking his head at the thought as if he enjoyed coming up with it.

"You went back to Konoha, spent all this time gaining their trust so you could kill the next Hokage?" Nasal asked. He didn't get a response since Smooth replied next.

"Idiot, be more worried about him using us as bait." Smooth moved forward, taking out a short sword. Before the man could step into the light, the ground above them cracked. It flew into a dozen pieces, the fire flickering as pieces of rock flew into it. An enormous amount of light flooded into the room, coming from the hole a large blur of orange made.

"Sasuke!" Naruto screamed out, he aimed his open palm at the group of five as a clone morphed the growing chakra into a sphere. "Rasengan!" Naruto cried out and slammed the technique into Deep's chest.

The force of the impact made a huge crater in the ground, as far as Sasuke could tell everyone was caught in the blast radius. All of them had been thrown off their feet, all hitting the smooth sloping angle of the wall. Moving into action, Sasuke pulled out several kunai and threw them with sequenced precision, Quiet in the heart, Nasal in the eye. He turned around and threw the rest; he caught Raspy in the arm and missed Smooth completely as he was already moving back into the darkness.

Naruto got up and dusted himself off, wincing when he realized he was standing in the bloody remains of one of Sasuke's captors. With three of the five down Sasuke wasn't too worried about the blonde taking his time, instead Sasuke focused on the quicker of the remaining two. Using more shuriken, Sasuke smartly maneuvered both Smooth and himself into the light of day, activating his Sharingan the moment he could see Smooth's eyes.

They were a pale blue, widening in surprise, knowing that he had been caught in a trap. Time slowed for the male, his mind lost in a world Sasuke created as his own personal hell. Sasuke then quickly darted up to the male and stabbed him just below- his left armpit, a direct pathway to the heart. The man would die in minutes, seconds if he was lucky to last the endless amount of days in the illusion. With only one more to go Sasuke found Raspy and Naruto fighting, the latter easily overpowering the older male, he was bigger but slower.

With a roundhouse kick to the head Raspy fell to the ground, neck twisted in an unusual position. Replacing his kunai back in his weapons pouch Sasuke stepped towards his counterpart, Naruto turned around in that exact moment and stalked straight towards the Uchiha. Slightly confused by the anger still on Naruto's face Sasuke stopped in his tracks, waiting for the blonde to act first. Naruto did just that; he caught Sasuke with a right upper cut and knocked Sasuke to his ass.

"What the fuck Dobe?" Sasuke cursed, he held a hand to his already reddening cheek and glared at his lover.

"You're com was still on Sasuke," Naruto said quietly, his fists were still tightly clenched and he wasn't looking at the Uchiha. "What kind of fucking game are you trying to play, huh Teme? I'm right here so go ahead, kill me." Sasuke stared at the blonde; he lowered his head and got up from his spot on the floor.

"Usuratonkachi," Sasuke muttered. he stepped up to the blonde and grabbed him by the collar. Pulling him down, Sasuke bit Naruto's lip roughly, invading the blonde's mouth with his tongue. Teeth clashed against teeth as both males closed their eyes in the animalistic kiss.

"You haven't been named the next Hokage yet." Sasuke growled after he broke the kiss, just barely opening his eyes to watch Naruto's expression. "It was all a lie, Dobe, I said it to distract them, to give me time."

Naruto was still scowling at Sasuke when he dove down for another kiss and Sasuke let his mouth be dominated. He didn't fight back when Naruto gripped his wrist and pulled his hand away from the collar of Naruto's shirt. Naruto's tongue ran across Sasuke teeth and he had the urge to bite the blonde's tongue, he didn't do it though, it would only infuriate Naruto more.

"You could have kicked their asses, it would have been difficult but you could have done it instead of saying those things," Naruto said softly as he broke the kiss. He kissed the Uchiha again, softer. Sasuke could feel the half dried scabs on his lips against Naruto's smooth ones and missed them once their lips parted. They stood there for a moment, lost in silence as Naruto looked over the Uchiha's beaten face. His cheek was swelling, lip busted and blood drying below his nose. The area below his arms was sore and the backs of his heels were aching but Sasuke didn't complain.

"We'll talk about this later, the kid just dispelled my clone on accident." Naruto said. He let go of his lover and moved towards the hole in the roof he had made not five minutes ago. "Come on Sasuke." Naruto motioned for Sasuke to follow him and the Uchiha did, following Naruto into the daylight without a word.

* * *

><p>The rest of the trip was silent. The brat was stunned into silence by the fact he almost been killed and Naruto was still angry with Sasuke for his lies. They reached their destination and handed the kid off to his personal guard and left the mountain, making sure no one had followed them.<p>

Two hours later, they were back in Konoha, entering their apartment with Naruto in the lead. The reports office had closed until the next morning leaving the two with paperwork. Sasuke shut the door behind him quietly, his face was blank intentionally, neither of them were happy. Sasuke watched as Naruto unzipped his jacket and tossed it to the floor, Sasuke himself unhooked his pouch from his waist and set it on the table in the living room.

"Unbelievable," Sasuke heard the blonde mutter. "Fucking unbelievable." He muttered again. Sasuke went to the bed, taking a seat at the edge to watch Naruto pace.

"They saw my headband Naruto, what was I going to say? That I wear it to remind myself of what I could have lost because of my stupidity? They'd have killed me." Sasuke retorted, huffing angrily.

"You were stronger than they were, at least tenfold!" Naruto screamed. He turned to Sasuke and came closer the Uchiha, hands waving wildly, in rage.

"I was outnumbered and in unfamiliar surroundings, it was fucking cave Naruto, all I could see was darkness!" Sasuke yelled back, he watched as Naruto glared at him, then screamed in frustration and turned around again to go back to pacing.

"What if someone else had been there huh? What if it had been an Anbu or someone other than Kakashi?" Naruto stopped pacing again and came closer again; he gripped both sides of the Uchiha's head, the look of fear in those bright blue orbs.

"It wasn't, it was you." Sasuke calmly said, staring right back at Naruto, his expression calm. Naruto stared at him for a few more seconds before looking away, cursing.

"Fuck." The blonde murmured. Sasuke stood up from the bed, frowning and angry.

"I lied to them Dobe and you're treating this as if I've done something terrible." Sasuke growled.

"This is a huge deal Teme," Naruto interrupted. "This was your first mission outside of the village again and I have to report how you dealt with them while I took the kid to safety, I have to tell them everything!" Naruto held out his hands, trying to convey how much of a problem it was.

"So go ahead and tell them I lied, I don't see why it's such a big deal." Sasuke shook his head angrily. Naruto stalked over to him again but the Uchiha pushed the blonde's outstretched arms away.

"Damn it you asshole what if they think you have been lying to them! Huh? You made it sound so real, I actually believed for a moment that-" Naruto broke off mid-sentence. He turned away from the Uchiha and closed his mouth as Sasuke realized why the blonde was so angry.

Sasuke immediately became furious, growing angrier than he'd been in a long time and Sasuke clenched his hands into fists to stop himself from physically attacking Naruto. "You actually believed that bullshit?" Sasuke yelled. Naruto didn't respond, making the Uchiha make a noise, half cry, half exasperated grunt in the back of his throat. Pulling Naruto by the elbow, Sasuke dragged Naruto to the bed and pushed him down. Climbing on top of the blonde, Sasuke pulled off his headband and turned it around to show Naruto the side of the headband where the Konoha leaf had been cut in half.

"Listen and listen closely. You are the only person alive who's ever seen this." Sasuke thrust it closer to the blonde's face. "This is proof of the mistake I made all those years ago. A reminder for me so that I would never do something so stupid as to leave the thing I love most ever again."

Sasuke reached behind Naruto's head and lifted his head up. Slipping the headband over the blonde's eyes, he made sure that the carved plate was what he saw when he tried looking into Naruto's eyes. The blonde didn't protest; he let Sasuke do what he wanted. For one briefest second Naruto had doubted Sasuke and Naruto needed to know he could trust him, even with his life.

Naruto knew Sasuke would never betray him, after all the hard work the Uchiha had done to get out of incarceration, to live through house arrest and not say anything about the demeaning genin work he had done when he was still confined to the village. Still, Naruto had thrown out everything he had known about the Uchiha and thought that Sasuke wanted to kill him.

"What do you love?" Naruto asked. His voice was calm, body limp and relaxed. Sasuke clenched his fists angrily and leaned over the blonde. Naruto would push Sasuke, see how the Uchiha would react and react Sasuke did.

"How can you ask that?" Sasuke growled. "Why would you even ask that Dobe?" He pressed his lips to the blonde's, immediately taking the lower lip and biting down on it roughly. Naruto reacted slowly, letting Sasuke do what he wanted.

Sasuke broke the kiss, hand reaching to hold the blonde's face and the other pulling his headband up to reveal the blonde's eyes. Sasuke smashed their noses and foreheads together. Staring passionately into Naruto's bright blue eyes, Sasuke searched for any sort of reaction but Naruto refused to give him anything and the Uchiha closed his eyes in frustration. Naruto wanted punishment, Sasuke knew why and he wanted to punish the blonde just as much but he also wanted Naruto to know that without a doubt, he loved the idiot. Pulling his headband back over the blonde's eyes, Sasuke got up and unzipped his vest, tossing it off.

****~ Restricted Content, there was too much to patch. Visit links on Profile for the full and completely intact story~****

"I love you." Sasuke whispered. He leaned into the blonde, cheek resting against the blonde's shoulder. Closing his eyes, Sasuke sighed and relaxed, not being able to see Naruto looking down at him or smiling.

"I know, bastard." Naruto muttered and kissed the top of Sasuke's forehead. Smiling, Sasuke lifted his head to look up at the blonde.

"You still have to report everything that happened on the mission Dobe," Sasuke spoke quietly. Naruto frowned but nodded anyway. "And stop looking at me like that, you saw my face earlier." Sasuke finished only to have Naruto snort unhappily.

"I should have made those bastards suffer through hell, that's a bruise someone gets when they're kicked when they're down." Naruto lightly growled, his fingers trailing down the Uchiha's side where a deep purple and slightly green bruise was forming.

"Relax Dobe, they're dead." Sasuke muttered. He placed a hand on Naruto's chest. Naruto placed his own hand over Sasuke's, gripping it tightly. "And there's no lasting damage, I'll be fine in a few days."

"They didn't suffer enough before they died." Naruto grumbled. Sasuke shook his head again and closed his eyes, sighing deeply. Silence settled for a moment, and then Naruto flexed his fingers over Sasuke's hand. "You ruined my shirt, and my pants asshole." Naruto frowned unhappily.

"You have three more just like it Usuratonkachi, stop being a baby." Sasuke replied. He shifted around, making himself comfortable. Naruto sighed huffily but didn't protest any further. Silence settled between them again, both relaxed.

"Do you think I'll be Hokage someday? For real?" Naruto asked. For a moment, Sasuke was quiet, breathing evenly as if asleep before he opened his eyes and looked back up at the blonde, slightly annoyed.

"After all you've done for the village, what you are capable of doing, I don't see how they can ignore you for being the next Hokage." A big grin spread across Naruto's face. "Unless Shikamaru decides to start applying himself which might just happen." Sasuke smirked as Naruto's expression soured quicker than a grin had spread on it. "Since having an idiot blonde to tell him what to do seems more troublesome than doing it himself."

Naruto took his hand off Sasuke's and shoved his lovers' shoulder, playfully rough. "That's not funny, Teme." Naruto pulled Sasuke closer again, holding the Uchiha close. "Why do you like making fun of me?" The blonde asked.

"Because it's easy." Sasuke answered without hesitation. He sighed contentedly. Naruto didn't seem to have any real problems and settled down along side him. The pleasure was slipping into contentedness and that to the sweet lull of sleep.

"I love you too." Naruto murmured sleepily. Sasuke closed his eyes, letting the sleep take him.

"Go to sleep, Usuratonkachi." Sasuke mumbled but Naruto was already asleep and Sasuke was asleep before he could expect a response.


End file.
